My Boyfriend is Devil
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Menjadi Fujoshi memang kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Sakura dan teman-temannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja hari itu pasangan SemeUke yang sangat ia sukai datang padanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura berteriak senang, tapi.. /Berhentilah bersikap pura-pura polos dan ceria seperti itu."/"Nee Sakura-chan, kita makan siang sama-sama yuk?"/"Rasakan kau, Uke-senpai!"/ RnR Minna XD
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend is Devil**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (khususnya Naruto), plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Devil Boys?!**

* * *

Di sebuah kelas yang terlihat sangat riuh, suara teriakan-teriakan, murid-murid yang tengah bermain main, para gadis asyik bergosip sedangkan para laki-laki asyik bermain sesuatu entah apa yang mereka mainkan. Semua hanya bisa ribut..

Yah~ beginilah kelas 11-A Konoha Gakuen, sebuah kelas yang hampir terkenal dengan tingkah murid-muridnya yang tergolong suka mencari keributan, dan kebetulan hari ini _Sensei _yang mengajar mereka tengah melakukan dinas ke luar kota, jadi otomatis semua murid bersorak gembira dan langsung saja membuat keributan.

Di tengah-tengah kelas, murid laki-laki tengah bermain serta asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan permainan, di seberang kanan, para gadis-gadis yang tergolong _expert_ alias kaya tengah berbicara mengenai model-model pakaian yang mahal dan pangeran-pangeran sekolah mereka, sambil sesekali berteriak kecil.

Dan di bagian dekat jendela...

"Kyaa!" suara teriakan yang lebih nyaring terdengar keras dari arah sana, seisi kelas hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu mereka sekilas, karena teriakan-teriakan itu sudah sering mereka dengar.

Oke, mari kita lihat lebih dekat, apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh gadis-gadis di sebelah sana. Apa masalah model baju terbaru, atau pangeran-pangeran sekolah mereka, sama seperti gadis-gadis di seberang kanan tadi?

"Lihat! Lihat! Manis sekali kan?!" teriak salah satu gadis berambut pirang panjang. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika menunjukkan sebuah foto di tangannya. Membuat semua teman-temannya mengangguk kencang, dan ikut berteriak..

Apa mungkin yang mereka tengah membicarakan hewan-hewan lucu?

"Iya~ darimana kau mendapatkannya, Pig?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda pada sahabatnya itu.

"Fu~fu~fu, kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua jalan berdua, jadi tanganku dengan sigap langsung mengabadikan moment itu~" jawabnya cepat.

"..."

Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang 'Mereka'?

"Wuah! Aku iri~" desah salah satu gadis bercepol dua, bibirnya mengerucut.

"A..apa ada lagi?" tanya seorang gadis bermanik Lavender sekarang.

Sekarang giliran gadis pirang itu yang mendesah panjang, "Kau tahu kan kalau kedua orang itu punya insting yang tajam, jadi begitu aku dapat satu foto mereka. Keduanya langsung saja menoleh ke belakang, dan alhasil aku harus lari sebelum mereka mengejarku~" ujarnya kecewa,

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita dapat menambah koleksi kita lagi~" ucap gadis merah muda, _aka_ Sakura Haruno berusaha menenangkan sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sangat ingin menangkap moment seperti yang sahabat pirangnya itu dapat, tapi ternyata masih belum beruntung juga~

"Iya juga, Kau tahu tidak mereka berdua itu terlihat sangat romantis!" seru gadis pirang _aka _Ino Yamanaka, Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menari-nari kecil, membuat semua teman-temannya tertawa kecil.

"Hah~ andai saja mereka sekelas dengan kita~" desah gadis bercepol dua _aka _Tenten.

Semua mengangguk setuju, "I..iya, kalau saja mereka bisa berada lebih la...lama lagi di sini~" gadis indigo _aka_ Hinata Hyuga di sampingnya melanjutkan.

"..." semua gadis itu terdiam, sampai..

"HAH~" mereka mendesah bersamaan.

"Pasangan Sasuke-_senpai _dan Naruto_-senpai_ benar-benar sempurna~" ujar mereka kembali.

"Ya~"

"..."

What! Jadi yang mereka bicarakan tadi bukan masalah, baju terbaru, pangeran-pangeran sekolah mereka, atau anjing-anjing lucu, melainkan..

Dua orang pemuda bernama Sasuke dan Naruto?

"Pasangan _SemeUke_ yang paling perfect~"

_Seme.._

_Uke.._

Lho?! Jadi mereka semua seorang _fujoshi_?

"Coba saja ada keajaiban yang membuat kita bisa dekat dengan mereka~" desah Sakura pelan, membayangkan bisa bersama-sama pasangan _SemeUke_ yang ia sukai, dan di tambah kedua pemuda itu termasuk pangeran-pangeran populer di sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya gadis merah muda ini tidak memikirkan bagian itu~

Hatinya hampir _melting _ketika membayangkan moment-moment SasuNaru di hadapannya, dari dulu memang dirinya mengidap penyakit _Fujoshi_. Tidak sengaja menonton film bertemakan hal itu ketika berada di rumah saudara sepupunya, membuat gadis itu jadi seperti ini sekarang. Tapi untunglah dirinya bertemu orang-orang senasib sepertinya, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten.

"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak _Forehead_?" seringaian kecil di wajah Ino membuat Sakura kelabakan dan segera menolehkan wajahnya ke samping,

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok!" jawabnya gugup.

"Hee~ ngaku aja~" desak Ino lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Pig. _Atau jangan-jangan kau juga berpikiran hal yang sama denganku tadi?" Sakura balas mendesak.

"Eh?! Ko..kok kau bicara seperti itu _Forehead?_ Te..tentu saja tidak?!"

"Bohong~"

"Ihhh! _Forehead!_" Ino berniat menjitak kepala merah muda sahabatnya itu, sebelum...

"Kyaa!" suara teriakan gadis-gadis kaya, _aka _Shion, Tayuya, Karin, serta Sara. Mengagetkan dan segera menghentikan kegiatan Ino.

"Kenapa mereka berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Tenten bingung, semuanya hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak tahu, _Forehead_ awas kau?!" Ino kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, Sakura berlari menjauh dari temannya itu sebelum dirinya kena pukul. Tidak menghiraukan sedikit pun teriakan para gadis kaya itu, tapi..

"Sasuke_-senpai_, Naruto_-senpai!"_ ketika mendengar nama panggilan itu, tubuh keempat gadis tadi langsung membeku. Mereka sontak bersamaan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, tempat dimana semua gadis-gadis kini mengerumuni.

"Kyaa! Itu pasangan kita! Tumben sekali mereka berdua kemari!" seru Sakura, dengan cepat ia kembali berlari menuju mejanya dan mengambil kamera kecil di tas berwarna putihnya.

"Mu..mungkin saja ada sesuatu~" ujar Hinata tak kalah senang.

"Ayo kita lihat!"

"Ya!"

**OoOoOoOOoOooOo**

Keempat gadis cantik itu segera berlari keluar kelas untuk melihat idola _SemeUke_ mereka, tapi begitu mereka berniat pergi ke sana.

"Apa Haruno Sakuranya ada?" salah satu idola _Uke_ mereka _aka _Naruto Namikaze kelas dua belas (satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka berempat), sang pemuda yang menurut mereka memiliki tampang yang tampan plus cute, membuatnya terpilih sebagai _Ultimate Uke._ Rambut pirang jabrik yang menambah pesona tampannya, kulit tan yang eksotis, mata Blue Saphirenya, dan senyuman imut nan memukau yang membuat semuanya _melting_ ketika melihatnya. Dan satu lagi..

Sifat sang Namikaze itu yang termasuk baik hati, sedikit kekanakan, dan kadang terlihat keren itu menambah nilainya.

Oh! Jangan lupakan tentang prestasinya disini, salah satu pemain basket terkuat, dan anak dari pemilik sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini. Pangeran terimut (menurut mereka berempat) yang pernah mereka lihat!

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil langsung melongo mendengarnya, gadis merah muda itu hanya terbengong-bengong, "..."

Ino yang melihat itu segera menyikut pelan pinggang sang sahabat, "Ssst, Sakura, Naruto-_senpai _memanggilmu?" bisiknya kecil.

"E..Eh?! I..iya?!" Sakura yang masih tidak percaya perlahan mendekatkan dirinya ke arah idolanya itu, melihat senyuman manis sang Namikaze membuatnya ingin berjerit-jerit riang sambil melompat keluar dari kelas ini,

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sekali lagi.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk, "I..iya, a..ada apa _Senpai _memanggilku?" kenapa bicaranya jadi gugup seperti Hinata?

Naruto yang masih berada di depannya kini menatap Sasuke yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di sampingnya, membuat Sakura makin gugup.

Nah, untuk Sasuke Uchiha, kandidat _Ultimate Seme_ untuk keempat gadis itu, pemuda berambut raven ini benar-benar berkebalikan dari Naruto. Sifatnya yang tertutup, mata Onyxnya yang terlihat dingin, membuatnya semakin cocok untuk menjadi _Seme_ #plak# walaupun sifatnya seperti itu, tapi untuk ukuran wajah sudah pasti ia memiliki kadar ketampanan yang berbeda jauh dari pemuda-pemuda lainnya yang artinya ia sangat tampan! Sasuke termasuk pangeran-pangeran tertampan di sekolahnya, kekayaan Uchiha Corp yang mengalir dengan lancar juga membuatnya termasuk aset penting di sini.

Oh! Jangan lupakan kepintaran seorang Uchiha, yang termasuk dalam kategori jenius di segala bidang, baik dalam akademis maupun tidak. Membuat Sakura makin kikuk untuk mengadahkan wajahnya.

"..." Ia masih tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Sampai..

**Grep, **

"Eh?"

Sakura terkaget-kaget ketika melihat tangannya kini tengah tergenggam oleh sebuah tangan tan yang ia tahu pasti itu milik Naruto. Gadis itu langsung saja menolehkan wajahnya melihat pemuda pirang di depannya ini.

Sementara para gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan pangeran-pangeran itu berteriak kesal, meminta Naruto menghentikan tindakannya sekarang juga!

"Kyaa! Naruto_-senpai_ jangan!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

'Kenapa Naruto-senpai tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?' batin Sakura bingung. Mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan tak rela dari luar sana, membuat telinganya memanas.

'Dasar! Mereka itu, ingin ku _SHANAROO_!' batin innernya kesal.

"_Teme_," suara Naruto memanggil teman ravennya itu entah kenapa membuat jiwa _fujoshi_ Sakura muncul.

'Wuah! Jadi itu panggilan sayang yang sering Naruto_-senpai _katakan pada Sasuke-_senpai_! Harus aku catat!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Hn," mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke berjalan keluar, dan segera memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya, membuat semua gadis yang berteriak tadi langsung terdiam ketakutan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura melihat hal yang ia suka, 'Kyaa! Mereka melakukan kontak batin!' teriaknya makin menjadi-jadi! Pipinya memerah senang melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu.

Setelah suasana tenang, kini Naruto menarik tangan Sakura ke pojok kelas. Sakura makin bingung.

Ketiga temannya entah kenapa siap-siap menyiapkan kamera, 'Siapa tahu bisa lihat moment SasuNaru~' batin mereka bersamaan, #authorsweatdrop#

Sedangkan Sakura..

"_A..ano_ Naruto_-senpai_.."

Senyuman malaikat khas Naruto terlihat di wajahnya, Sakura seketika _melting. _

"_Nee_, Sakura, boleh kutanya sesuatu?" ujar pemuda pirang itu masih tersenyum padanya. Sakura tentu saja tidak bisa menolak, Ia manggut-manggut semangat.

"Boleh!"

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja mendekat kearahnya, membuat gadis itu kaget, hembusan napas pemuda pirang itu menerpa lehernya. Wajahnya makin memerah, sampai sebuah suara berat yang sangat berbeda dengan suara cempreng tadi mengejutkannya..

"Kau yang sudah seenaknya saja menganggap kami berdua ini _Gay_?" ternyata suara berat itu berasal dari Naruto, suara pemuda pirang itu berubah seketika. Sakura terkejut, jantungnya berdetak kencang.

'I..ini tidak mungkin Naruto_-senpai_..' batinnya masih tidak percaya.

"Kau dan teman-temanmu itu sudah sering memfoto kami berdua kan?" bisik pemuda pirang itu kembali, seringaian rubah yang tak pernah Sakura lihat kini tertampang jelas di depannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihatnya.

Kemana wajah imut dan manis milik _Ultimate Uke_ idolanya!

"A..apa.."

"Terkejut melihatku?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Na..Naruto_-senpai_, i..itu.." Sakura masih tidak bisa bicara.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Haruno. Jangan pernah seenaknya lagi mengganggu kami berdua, dan men_judge_ kami sebagai pasangan _SemeUkemu _itu." Bisik Naruto dengan memberikan tekanan pada suaranya.

Sakura meneguk ludah seketika, tangannya bergetar, entah kenapa ia takut melihat Naruto yang sekarang berubah menjadi _devil_ di depannya ini. Sampai..

"Dasar gadis _fujoshi _bodoh."

Pernyataan dari Naruto tadi membuat kedutan di dahi lebarnya bertambah, sudah cukup ia menerima suara dingin dari pemuda ini, dan sekarang ia mengatakan kalau dirinya ini seorang _fujoshi_ bodoh! _HELL NO_!

Tangannya mengepal kuat, dan langsung saja..

Mata Emeraldnya yang berkilat kesal kini menatap manik Saphire di depannya, "Jangan pernah mengatakanku BODOH." Bisiknya kesal.

Sang pemuda pirang sedikit terkejut menerima reaksi gadis di depannya ini, biasanya gadis-gadis yang melihat sifat aslinya pasti akan langsung menangis-nangis pergi dari depannya, tadi kali ini.

'Dia berbeda~' batinnya menarik.

"Hoo~ wajahmu terlihat marah sekali Haruno Sakura, kukira kau mengidolakanku~"

"Aku bangga sebagai seorang _Fujoshi,_ jadi jangan pernah menghinaku. Asal kau tahu Namikaze Naruto-_senpai,_ sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menuruti permintaanmu itu~" ujar Sakura, Ia tersenyum mengejek.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat lebih dari ini." jawab Naruto.

"Kau kira kau bisa menghentikan hobiku ini? Huh! Jangan harap Naruto _UKE-senpai_." Sakura menekankan kata-kata _Uke _di tengah-tengah nama Naruto, membuat seringaian di wajah Naruto semakin terlihat. Ia mendecih pelan.

"Kita lihat saja, _Nee Baka_ Sakura Haruno~"

"Kau." Sakura menggeram kesal, ternyata sifat manis nan imut yang sering ia lihat dari sosok Naruto semuanya palsu! Dia tertipu!

Tangan Naruto mengangkat dagu gadis merah muda di depannya itu, "Kau akan menyesal karena mengabaikan perkataanku tadi." bisik Naruto kecil.

Sakura mendesis pelan, menepis tangan tan pemuda pirang itu dengan kasar.

"Tidak akan." Ia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, wajahnya yang tadinya berseri-seri sekarang berubah masam. Teman-teman yang melihatnya langsung bingung. Padahal Sakura kan bisa melihat idola _Uke _mereka itu dari dekat!

"_Nee, Nee_~ Sakura, tadi Naruto-_senpai_ bilang apa?" tanya Tenten segera.

"Itu.."

Sebelum sempat menjawab,

**Sret,** sebuah tangan kini melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, membuatnya kaget seketika.

"Tadi aku hanya meminta Sakura-chan untuk menjadi kekasihku saja kok~" entah kapan pemuda itu menyusulnya tapi yang pasti tangan Naruto kini tengah memeluknya kencang. Suara berat yang ia dengar berubah menjadi cempreng, seringaian rubah tadi berubah menjadi senyuman malaikat. Dan sikapnya tentu saja berubah dratis!

"Eh?!" semua gadis-gadis disana kini berteriak kaget.

"Kau! Apa-apaan.."

Tangan kekar itu menarik pinggang Sakura lebih dekat dan detik berikutnya, "Kau sudah berani membantahku _Baka_ Sakura~ jadi terima saja akibatnya~" bisik Naruto sepelan-pelannya.

"Kyaa! Sakura Haruno! Berani-beraninya kau menjadi pacar Naruto_-senpai_!" suara Shion menggelegar marah kepadanya di lanjutkan dengan teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis lainnya.

"_See~_ lihat sendiri kan~"

"Ugh!" Sakura benar-benar geram, dengan kesal ia menginjak kaki Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu kontan saja melepaskan pelukannya.

Kini giliran Sakura yang menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto, Ia mendekati pemuda pirang itu dan..

"Kau kira aku takut~" bisiknya pelan.

"_Baka_ Sakura Haruno." Seringaiannya kembali terlihat.

'Menarik juga~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino, Tenten, serta Hinata, sama sekali tidak melihat ada perubaha dari kedua orang itu, yang mereka pikirkan sekarang hanya.

'Kyaa! Kalau Sakura jadian dengan Naruto_-senpai_. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan moment _exclusive_ SasuNaru makin terbuka!' teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**Satu lagi cerita NaruSaku buatan Mushi, cerita kedua dengan pairing ini setelah Give Up or Not. Hehe XD**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend is Devil**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor?**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (khususnya Naruto), plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : WAR!**

* * *

Seringaian kecil masih terlihat di wajah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu terduduk di lantai karena injakan kaki milik adik kelas bernama Sakura tadi. Meski di luar ia masih tersenyum bak malaikat tapi di dalamnya entah kenapa terlihat api-api yang berkoar dengan ganasnya, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang berani-beraninya berbuat seperti ini padanya. Bahkan _Kaasannya _yang selalu menganggapnya tampan dan sedikit errr imut tidak pernah merendahkannya!

Mau tak mau_ image_ milik Namikaze ini tidak mau turun gara-gara perbuatan iseng adik kelasnya, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah... mengeluarkan bakat aktingnya seperti biasa~

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menginjak kakiku seperti itu~" ujar Naruto menekankan setiap kata-katanya seraya menatap sedih (pura-pura) Sakura, semua gadis-gadis penggemarnya langsung ribut tak terkendali ketika mendengar perkataannya.

"Kyaa! Sakura apa yang kau lakukan pada pangeran kami!" seru gadis-gadis itu menggila.

'_Yes_! Pasti kali ini dia akan kelabakan!' Naruto bersorak riang melihat fans-fansnya menatap pandangan kesal ke arah Sakura.

"..." Sakura terdiam, gadis itu masih menunduk kecil,

'Tahu rasa ka...' belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan tebakannya, iris Emerald milik gadis merah muda itu kini menatapnya dengan senyuman ah bukan, sebuah seringaian yang mampu membuatnya melongo seketika. Gadis itu tidak menangis!

"_Fu~Fu~Fu, Gomenne _Naruto_-senpai_, tapi tadi itu sebenarnya adalah tanda rasa sayangku padamu~" ucap Sakura lembut.

'Lho?!'

"Eh?!" wajah Naruto menatap bingung nan polos gadis merah muda yang kini ikut terduduk di depannya, wajahnya terlihat senang dan..

"Rasakan!" mengejek kearahnya. Lidah Sakura terjulur ke luar menandakan kalau gadis itu tengah mengejeknya sekarang, dahi di kening Naruto seketika berkedut kesal.

Geram, kesal, dan merasa kalah, itulah yang Naruto rasakan hari ini. Ia mendecih kesal, melihat tatapan kemenangan milik adik kelas di depannya ini, ternyata ancaman yang ia berikan tadi itu tidak berhasil.

"Awas kau _Baka_ Sakura." gumamnya pelan, mencoba mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Eh! Ka..kau mau apa _Uke-senpai_!" seru Sakura kecil, dan sekarang malah gadis merah muda itu yang terkejut, wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja kini sudah berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh centi di depannya membuat ia sedikit berkunang-kunang. Pasalnya, biarpun sekarang hatinya tidak suka dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja kakak kelasnya ini kan idola (mantan) _Ukenya_ yang nomor satu.

Seringaian Naruto makin bertambah lebar, ternyata menggoda gadis heboh ini seru juga. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh kemenangan, baru ia dekati malah langsung berubah merah~

"Heh~ penggemarku yang satu ini masih menyukaiku ternyata~" godanya pelan.

"..."

**Blush, Ctich!** Kedutan dan semburat merah muncul secara bersamaan di wajah Sakura, gadis itu menahan kesal dan malunya, tanpa ia sadari jarak Naruto makin mendekatinya. Dan sontak saja..

"Ja..jangan meledekku, _Uke-senpai_!" seru Sakura kesal, memegang bahu sang _Senpai,_ dan langsung saja menariknya, Naruto yang tertarik, tentu saja kaget. Sampai detik berikutnya juga..

**Duaakk!** Gadis merah muda _aka _Sakura membenturkan kening lebar andalannya ke kening tan milik Naruto, meski tidak terlalu keras, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Begitu juga Sakura.

"_Itttaai!"_ keduanya berseru secara bersamaan.

"Apaan kau _Baka_ Sakura!" seru Naruto tanpa sadar,

"Kau yang tiba-tiba mendekatiku _Uke-senpai_!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah, Ia ikut mengelus keningnya yang sakit, keduanya saling melempar tatapan menusuk, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu menghela napas panjang. Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

**Plok,** tangannya segera menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, "_Dobe,_ perhatikan sikapmu tadi." bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga pemuda pirang itu.

"Sikap apa _Teme_!" seru Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

'_Oh..My..God_, Sasuke_-senpai_ berbisik di telinga _Uke-senpai_!' hati Sakura terasa berbunga-bunga melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu, (biarpun kesal, gini-gini kan dia masih _fujoshi _akut~)#plak#. Foto langka! Rasa kesal miliknya tadi entah kenapa menghilang dalam sekejap, mata emeraldnya segera mencari-cari kamera kesayangannya dan..

"..."

'Gotcha!', ketemu! Benda itu berada tepat di atas meja di sampingnya, hati-hati Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan mengambil kamera itu diam-diam,

'Dapat! _Yes_! SasuNaru _Im Coming_~' batinnya bersorak gembira, tangannya dengan lincah mengatur kameranya itu dan mengambil moment yang pas untuk memfoto kedua pasangan _SemeUke_ itu!

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya masih asyik berbicara sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan seorang gadis dengan setengah air liur yang hampir menetes di bibirnya kini bersiap-siap mengambil foto mereka.

"Sedikit lagi...sedikit lagi.." gumam Sakura tanpa sadar, ketika melihat Sasuke dan Naruto masih beradu mulut dan saling bertatapan, sampai...

"Akhirnya dapat ju..."

**Sret,** manik Saphire Naruto menangkapnya, 'Gawat!' cepat-cepat tangannya yang tadi memegang kamera dan memasang aksi siap foto segera ia hilangkan, Mata gadis itu melirik ke atas, bersiul dan berpura-pura tidak melihat tatapan menusuk _Senpainya_.

"_B-A-K-A _Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan~" suara berat itu kembali terdengar di telinganya, Sakura masih berpura-pura tidak dengar, kameranya segera ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Ahh~ aku lelah kalau duduk di sini terus~" desah gadis merah muda itu _innocent_, Ia beranjak bangun dari posisinya tadi seraya melihat tatapan kesal Naruto.

"_Jaa~_ Naruto_-senpai,_ danSasuke-_senpai_~" ujarnya pelan, dan segera pergi dari hadapan kedua idola _SemeUkenya, _mendekati teman-temannya_._

Sedangkan Naruto,

"Cih, gadis itu!" Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang kesal, bangkit dari posisi duduknya tadi. Melemparkan hawa-hawa menusuk ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat semuanya menatap tak percaya, kemana idola pangeran milik mereka yang mempunyai senyum malaikat nan baik hati itu!

"_Dobe_, lihat sekelilingmu." Bisik Sasuke kembali.

"Apa maksud.." Irisnya menatap sekeliling, menghentikan protesannya dalam sekejap begitu melihat semua gadis memandangnya kaget dan tak percaya. Gawat sepertinya tadi ia lepas kendali! Pemuda pirang itu segera membetulkan posisinya, kerah bajunya yang tadi sedikit terbuka langsung ia rapikan dan tak lupa..

"..."

"Ah! Maaf tadi aku hanya salah bicara, jadi jangan dipikirkan ya, adik-adik kelasku yang manis~" ujarnya dengan suara cempreng biasa, mengeluarkan kedipan maut dan senyum malaikat andalannya. Sifat kekanakannya pun ikut muncul dilihat dari cengiran rubahnya yang sekilas terlihat. Membuat semua gadis yang melihat pemuda segera _melting _dan_ nosebleed_ bersamaan~ melupakan apa yang ia lihat tadi dengan cepat.

"..."

"Kyaa! Naruto_-senpai _memang keren!"

"_Senpai _bilang kita manis!"

"Kyaa! Senyumannya itu!" suara pekikan-pekikan kecil terdengar kembali setelah keheningan sejenak tadi.

"Kedipannya, ahh~ aku mau pingsan saja!"

'Hampir saja _imageku_ jatuh~' batin Naruto lega, Ia melempar tatapan terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu.

"_Arigatou_ Sasuke." Ujarnya pelan.

"Hn, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas. Aku lelah disini." Ajak Sasuke, berjalan keluar dari kerumunan adik-adik kelasnya diikuti dengan Naruto yang masih saja sempat-sempatnya memberi tatapan ancaman pada Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Awas kau _Baka_ Sakura.'

Sakura yang mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto langsung menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, 'Aku tidak takut!'

.

.

.

.

"Gyaa! Selamat Sakura!" begitu kedua pangeran itu pergi dari kelas, tak ayal ketiga sahabatnya langsung saja menghujaminya dengan pelukan-pelukan maut mereka,

"Selamat apanya coba?" tanya Sakura yang mulai merasa sesak dengan pelukan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi mereka malah makin memperat pelukannya.

'Astaga kita ini kan bukan _teletubies!_' batinnya dalam hati.

"Hah! Kau bilang apa?! Sudah jelaskan menjadi pacar idola Naruto_-senpai_! Gyaa, moment SasuNaru makin terbuka!" cerocos Ino panjang lebar, Sakura entah kenapa _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah heboh teman pirangnya itu.

'Ha~Ha~Ha, coba kau tahu sifat asli sang _Uke-senpai_ yang sebenarnya, pasti kau akan kejang-kejang selama seminggu Ino~' pikirkan kembali, Oke mungkin tadi khayalannya sedikit ketinggian.

Percuma menjelaskan sifat asli Namikaze Naruto pada ketiga sahabatnya ini, kalau ternyata ketika mendengar nama _Uke-senpainya_ itu saja mereka sudah berteriak tidak jelas. Sama seperti dirinya dulu~

"Momen SasuNaru makin terbuka itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Ketiga temannya tanpa sadar saling pandang, seperti biasanya Sakura memang gadis yang super duper tidak peka! Tenten berjalan mendekatinya, dan langsung saja merangkul pundak Sakura, "Begini Sakura, coba bayangkan kalau kau jadian dengan Naruto_-senpai_, otomatis dong kau dan _Senpai _kita itu akan jalan-jalan bersama-sama terus." Jelas gadis bercepol dua itu, Sakura manggut-manggut pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Nah, kalo nanti misalnya si Naruto_-senpai _dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ pulang dari sekolah, siapa tahu kau bisa mendapatkan foto _exclusive_ mereka dengan cuma-cuma, coba kau bayangkan saja~" lanjutnya.

'Bayangkan?' tanpa ia sadari, otak _fujoshinya_ mulai bekerja. Dan langsung membayangkan moment SasuNaru di pikirannya.

_Uke-senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ yang pegang tangan diam-diam, mereka yang saling bertukar pandang dengan mesra, berbisik dengan pelan, Sasuke_-senpai_ dengan sifat protektifnya, dan sifat _Uke-senpai_ yang menyebalkan itu jadi semakin imut~

'...'

**Tes,** air liur kembali menetes tanpa sadar dari bibir mungil Sakura, membuat ketiga temannya sontak terkejut dan menahan tawa,

"Hooy! Sakura, air liurmu, air liurmu!" seru Ino menahan gelak tawanya, mencoba menyadarkan gadis merah muda itu dari imajinasinya yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Eh?! Ga..gawat aku keenakan berkhayal!" Sakura segera menghapus air liurnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Malu sekali ketahuan berpikir macam-macam.

'Mungkin ide Tenten bagus juga, mengingat betapa menyebalkan Naruto _UKE-senpai_ membuatku ingin membalas seringaian jahatnya itu!' batin Sakura, sepertinya ia baru saja mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang!

"Ha~Ha~Ha~"

"Hah~ otak teman kita yang satu ini mulai hilang sekrupnya, benar tidak Tenten, Hinata?" desah Ino, ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang kini tertawa tidak jelas. Giliran ketiganya yang _sweatdrop_ bareng-bareng.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa keempat gadis itu sadari, Shion dkk kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan menusuk, perasaan tidak suka dengan keempat gadis itu terutama pada Sakura mulai tumbuh di hati mereka. Setelah melihat aksi penembakan salah satu pangeran pujaan mereka tadi kepada gadis merah muda itu, tentu saja hati mereka sakit!

"Haruno Sakura, padahal sudah kubiarkan dia menjadikan pangeran-pangeran kita dengan imajinasi dan objek gilanya itu, tapi sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar mencari masalah dengan kita." Desisnya kesal. Semua yang melihat api amarah yang terlihat jelas di belakang Shion, tanpa sadar meneguk ludah, ketua geng mereka memang sedikit mengerikan kalau tengah kesal seperti ini...

Mungkin bukan sedikit lagi,

Baik Tayuya, Karin, maupun Sara hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan gadis pirang itu, tidak ada satupun yang berani membantah salah satu putri penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah ini.

'_Mencari masalah denganmu, lebih tepatnya.' Batin ketiganya bersamaan._

**OoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Nah, mari kita lihat keadaan Naruto serta Sasuke sekarang~**

"Arghh! Kau tahu _Teme_, Aku kesal sekali dengan gadis permen gulali itu!" Naruto berseru kesal, tangannya yang menggenggam sekaleng minuman yang sudah habis segera ia remukan dengan gampang.

"Hn, berisik _Dobe_." Sedangkan pemuda raven yang kini tengah asyik membaca bukunya seraya menyender di sebuah pohon besar hanya bisa mendengus pelan, mendengarkan curhatan dari sahabat pirangnya ini memang salah satu kewajiban besar baginya.

Ya, ingat baik-baik mereka itu hanya sahabat, S-A-H-A-B-A-T tidak lebih!

**...**

Sebenarnya ketika ia tahu bahwa ada beberapa adik kelasnya yang memiliki tingkat_ fujoshi_ akut di sekolah ini membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit bergidik ngeri, berusaha keras untuk tidak ikut campur dengan masalah seperti itu, tapi yang ada..

"_Sasuke tahu tidak kalau adik-adik kelas fujoshi itu mulai mengincar kau dan Naruto sebagai pasangan aneh mereka selanjutnya," _perkataan Kiba, teman sekelasnya beberapa hari lalu. Sukses membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyemburkan minuman yang tengah ia minum dengan tidak elitnya dan menempel sempurna di wajah pemuda bertato segitiga di depannya itu.

"_GYAA! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Kiba dan segera pergi dari kelas._

Benar-benar tingkah OOC yang menjatuhkan martabat Uchiha~

Berusaha bersikap tenang, dan akhirnya berhasil, tapi lain halnya bagi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung mencak-mencak tidak jelas di kelas, menyembur sang Informan _aka _Kiba dengan teriakan-teriakan serta kata-kata 'manis' pada pemuda itu. Hilang sudah image manis nan imutnya dalam sekejap.

Dan hari ini, Ia ditarik dengan paksa untuk menemui para gadis aneh itu setelah mengais-ngais berita lebih dalam lagi (emangnya reporter), sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan ketua dari perkumpulan gadis _fujoshi _itu, Sakura Haruno.

**...**

"Tenanglah, _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

Ubun-ubun Naruto masih mengeluarkan uap panas, "Bagaimana mau tenang, mereka sudah seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau kita ini pasangan _SemeUke_ mereka! Kau tidak merinding mendengarnya!" semburnya cepat.

"Hn, aku ini masih normal _Dobe._"

"Nah, kalau begitu, kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut memberi peringatan untuk gadis gulali itu?!"

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap malas Naruto, "Kau tahu, Aku paling tidak suka mencari masalah." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hah! Kalau sampai berita _fujoshi_ itu sampai menyebar ke telinga keluargaku, pasti Kyuu_-nii _akan menertawakanku seumur hidup! Gyaa! Aku tidak mau membayangkannya!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak kembali, membuat telinga Sasuke hampir pecah karenanya.

"_Dobe,_ kau berisik sekali."

"Huwee _Teme_ bagaimana ini?! Bantu aku~"

Hah~ keluar juga rengekan maut dari Naruto, menambah daftar sakit kepala di otaknya.

"Baik, baik, karena ini juga menyangkut masalahku." Ujarnya cepat. Mata Saphire Naruto seketika berbinar-binar,

"Gyaa! Kasi tahu aku _Teme!_! Apa, apa, apa rencanamu?!"

**Ctich,** kedutan di kening Sasuke makin bertambah, nie anak suaranya cempreng minta ampun, kemana _image_ dan kesan menakutkan yang pernah ia berikan pada Sakura tadi?! Pemuda raven itu segera beranjak dari posisinya tadi dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"_Teme_, kenapa kau malah kabur!" seru pemuda pirang itu kesal.

"Kalau kau berisik sekali lagi, Aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan buku tebal ini." ancam Uchiha bungsu itu, yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam dan mengangguk paham.

"Dengarkan dan jangan berbicara sebelum aku selesai."

Naruto mengangguk kembali,

'Bagus,'

"Kau tahu gadis-gadis itu menggunakan apa untuk menambah koleksi foto pasangan _SemeUke_ mereka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"..." Naruto terlihat berpikir, sampai..

"E..e..itu.." jawabannya sudah pasti tidak tahu.

"Hn, sudah kuduga kau memang _DOBE_."

"Hei! Aku ini.." belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tatapan _deathglare_ andalan Sasuke langsung saja melotot padanya.

"..."

"Kamera,"

"Eh?"

"Gadis-gadis itu menggunakan kamera untuk mendapatkan foto pasangan aneh pujaan mereka, dan yang perlu kau lakukan sebenarnya gampang saja."

Pemuda pirang itu masih menatap bingung Sasuke, kenapa pemuda raven ini berbelit-belit sekali mengatakan rencananya. Alhasil yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggeleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Kami-sama~_

"Ambil kameranya." Ucap Sasuke _to the point_.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Dekati Sakura Haruno dan ambil kameranya, masalah selesai."

"Tapi mereka semua kan bisa membeli yang baru lagi?"

"Kau tahu harga kamera itu mahal _Dobe_, jadi kalau mereka berniat membeli kamera baru. Paling tidak itu akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama. Dan kalau pun mereka sudah membeli kamera itu, mungkin kita sudah tidak berada di sekolah ini lagi." jelas Sasuke kembali.

Naruto masih melongo kagum, kepintaran pemuda raven ini memang tidak main-main. Penerus dari perusahaan Uchiha memang T-O-P!

"Wuaaah! Idemu briliant Sasuke! _GOOD BOY!_!" Seru Naruto kencang, menarik tangan Sasuke ke atas dan ke bawah, dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya.

'Hah~ yang benar itu _Good Job_.' Ia sedikit ragu apa idenya itu akan berhasil kalau Naruto yang melakukannya?

Yah~ kita lihat saja nanti..

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Haaii Mushi balik lagi, wuah ternyata banyak juga yang suka sama fic gaje mushi nyehehe jadi seneng banget liatnya #guling-guling diaspal#. Makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk **meriview, mem fav, mem follow** cerita ini! XD untuk moment NaruSaku memang belum di tonjolkan di chap ini, kan merekanya juga baru ketemu, nyehehe XD

_ANSWER :_

_Sifat Naruto emang devil dari sananya, dan ada alasan kenapa dia bersikap kayak gitu diam-diam, #ups# XD_

_Pairing : Pairnya NaruSaku kok, hehe XD Sasuke dan Narutonya hanya sebatas sahabat, Sakuranya aja yang mikir nggak-nggak, nyahaha #digampar Sakura#_

_Sakura : Siapa yang buat sifat aku jadi nggak bener gini! Hah! #ngacungin tinju#_

_Mushi : Gyaa! Ampunn!_

**BIG THANKS TOO :**

**LuphNARUSAKU, ****Naru-kun93****, ****3Blades****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, Nagasaki, Archiles, Guest****, ****Black, Cindy elhy, ****OhhunnyEKA****, Soputan, Misca****, ****Dewa perang, ****andypraze****, Zack, yuzuru, Ns****, ****ghinapink****, ****lievin65****, ****Matryoshka04****, ****Trio Riuricky****, ****kiria-nekatbikinfic****, and all silents readers XD**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boyfriend is Devil**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : NaruSaku

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo, OOC (khususnya Naruto), plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti,

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Strategy~**

* * *

Sebuah cengiran rubah masih terpampang di wajah Naruto, pemuda pirang itu masih memegang erat tangan milik Sasuke sambil tak lupa melemparkan tatapan terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu, sampai..

"..."

"Hah~" pemuda raven _aka_ Sasuke menghela napas pelan, Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto cepat, dan memandang sahabat pirangnya itu dengan pandangan bosan. Lho?

"Mereka sudah pergi _Dobe_." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat pemuda pirang di depannya ini terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, _Teme~_" kilah Naruto cepat,

"Berhentilah bersikap pura-pura polos dan ceria seperti itu." ucap Sasuke kembali, yang entah kenapa membuat sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah tan Naruto detik berikutnya juga. Mata Saphirenya memandang lekat pada sekumpulan gadis yang tengah berlari pergi dari tempat yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau jahat sekali, _Teme_~" suara cempreng Naruto kini berubah sepenuhnya menjadi sedikit berat, persis seperti yang pernah ia perlihatkan pada Sakura tadi. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pohon yang berada di belakangnya, dan menyenderkan kepalanya pelan,

Ya, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau sahabat pirangnya itu sengaja bersikap seperti anak kecil tadi, ekor matanya yang tanpa sadar melihat sekelompok gadis (Fans-fans Naruto tentunya) bersembunyi di balik pohon, dirinya baru sadar ketika mata Onyxnya menatap mata Saphire Naruto, Seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah tan sahabatnya itu, makanya dia jadi malas dan memilih ikut andil dalam akting pemuda pirang ini.

_Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap malas Naruto, "Kau tahu, Aku paling tidak suka mencari masalah." Jawabnya singkat. _

"Hn, bukannya kau yang jahat _Dobe,_ berpura-pura polos, ceria dan bertingkah seperti seseorang yang bodoh di depanku. Aku sudah bosan dengan hal itu." jelas Sasuke seraya mendengus kesal. Pemuda pirang yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil,

"Bukannya itu bagus, imageku bisa jatuh kalau ketahuan berpura-pura seperti tadi." ujar Naruto singkat, tangan tannya segera menyibak rambut pirangnya itu perlahan, menampilkan seringaian dan kilatan mata yang sudah tidak berbinar-binar lagi~

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Tahu apa?"

"Hn, berhenti bersikap bodoh, _Dobe._" Pemuda raven itu mulai kesal.

"Ha~Ha~ baik, baik, aku tahu keberadaan mereka sejak mengatai gadis gulali itu." jawabnya.

"Kau menggunakan mereka?"

"Hmm~ mungkin bisa dibilang begitu~" seringaian Naruto kembali terlihat, pemuda pirang itu berjongkok dan mengambil kaleng yang sempat ia remukkan tadi. Memandang kaleng itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu kan _Teme,_ kalau para perempuan itu benar-benar menakutkan jika dilanda rasa cemburu. Mereka mendengarkanku mengatai gadis gulali itu, seolah-olah kalau ia menyakitiku, dan ditambah membuat mereka mendengarkan rengekanku tadi. Bukannya itu sempurna~" jelasnya perlahan.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, "Aktingmu tadi hampir hilang, _Dobe_," ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke arah kaleng yang tengah di pegang sahabat pirangnya. Sebuah kaleng yang sudah remuk dan sedikit hancur.

"Ha~ benar sekali, lagipula aktingmu tadi tidak buruk juga _Teme,_ kau memang sahabatku~" ucap Naruto kembali, melempar kaleng di tangannya tadi ke arah tempat sampah.

"Hn, tentang rencana tadi."

"Oh~ rencana kamera itu, kurasa tidak buruk juga. Sekalian, aku ingin tahu seberapa tahannya gadis gulali itu dengan kemarahan fans-fansku di sekolah ini. Bukannya itu menarik _Teme_~"

"Hn, aku bosan disini." Ujar pemuda raven itu seraya beranjak pergi dari tempatnya tadi. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan, aktingnya tadi benar-benar sempurna, berpura-pura kesal, merengek dan yang lebih penting meneriakkan nama gadis gulali satu-satunya di sekolah ini, warna rambutnya yang berbeda dengan murid-murid di sini. Sakura Haruno.

'Nah, _Baka_ Sakura~ apa kau akan tahan dengan amukan fans-fansku nanti~' batinnya senang.

Apa kalian semua juga sudah tertipu oleh akting Naruto?

**OooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Di tempat lain~**

"Apa kau dengar tadi, Naruto_-senpai_ merengek-rengek pada Sasuke-_senpai_ tadi?" ujar salah seorang gadis.

Semua yang berada di sana mengangguk setuju, "Iya! Berani-beraninya orang itu membuat pangeran imut kita kesal, siapa namanya aku kurang tahu?"

"Kudengar _Senpai_ tadi meneriakkan nama gadis gulali, gulali itu bukannya berwarna merah muda dan hampir mirip dengan permen kapas." Ujar gadis lainnya.

"Berarti yang Naruto_-senpai_ maksud itu..."

"..." semuanya terlihat berpikir, sampai..

"Satu-satunya gadis yang punya rambut bak permen kapas di sekolah ini,"

"Berwarna merah muda, itu hanya..."

"..." semuanya kembali terdiam, sampai..

"Sakura Haruno!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Salah satu gadis menjentikkan tangannya tiba-tiba, "Tadi aku juga sempat dengar kalau _Senpai _mengatakan cinta pada gadis itu!" serunya.

"Apa! Naruto_-senpai _menembak gadis pink itu!"

"Berani-beraninya dia mengambil pangeran kami, jangan-jangan tadi itu Naruto_-senpai _berteriak kesal gara-gara kelakuan Haruno!"

"Tidak bisa kita biarkan!"

"Gadis itu harus dapat balasan karena membuat _Senpai _manis kita seperti itu!"

"Ya!" kobaran api diantara fans-fans pemuda pirang itu mulai terlihat semakin besar, seperti yang diharapkan Naruto~

.

.

.

.

**Sakura Class~**

"Hmm, kenapa bulu kudukku tiba-tiba merinding?" Sakura yang kini tengah membersihkan kamera tersayangnya merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri, perasaan tak enak mulai merayapinya.

'Cih! Gara-gara _Uke-senpai_ itu, semuanya jadi begini!' batinnya kesal, coba kalian lihat sendiri bagaimana pandangan menusuk dari para fans pemuda pirang itu melihatnya, seolah-olah mereka ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Kalau saja tadi Naruto tidak seenaknya saja mengatakan kalau dia adalah kekasih barunya pasti tidak akan begini jadinya!

Ingin rasanya Sakura berteriak kencang-kencang, mengatakan pada gadis-gadis itu kalau kepolosan pangeran pirang mereka itu hanya palsu, ilusi semata! Tapi tentunya dia tidak ingin semua menganggapnya orang gila karena mengatakan hal yang belum ada buktinya.

Ide yang tadi sempat ia dapatkan, membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum, 'Kalau aku dapat satu bukti kalau _Uke-senpai_ itu seorang _devil_ bukannya _angel_ pasti semuanya akan percaya dan mungkin akan menjauhi dia, lalu setelah itu, kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan foto mesra _Uke-senpai_ dan Sasuke_-senpai_ bisa semakin lancar karena tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggu kegiatanku! Ha~ha~ha~'

Saking asyiknya gadis itu menghayal, Ia tak sadar kalau kini Shion tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya dan...

**Bruk,** tangannya dengan sangat amat sengaja menyenggol kamera yang masih di pegang Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak. Tapi untung saja dengan cepat tangannya menggapai kamera kesayangannya itu dan akhirnya berhasil di selamatkan~

Mata Emeraldnya mendelik kepada Shion, hampir saja gadis pirang itu menjatuhkan kamera kesayangan pemberian _Baasannya _dulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Hah!" seru Sakura kesal,

Shion yang melihat itu mendengus, memandang wajah Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Ups, _Gomen_, tadi aku tak sengaja~" ujarnya cepat, berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlihat kesal dengannya.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" gadis merah muda itu tidak peduli, mau Shion itu anak konglomerat atau penyumbang terbesar di sekolah ini. Siapapun yang berani merusakkan kamera kesayangannya tidak akan ia ampuni!

Shion kembali berbalik, "Kau berani melawanku~" ujarnya.

"Kalau ia memangnya kenapa! Aku tidak takut padamu!" teriak Sakura kencang, membuat Ino, Tenten, serta Hinata yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi segera berlari menuju kelas dan melihat sahabat merah mudanya itu tengah bertengkar dengan Shion.

"Sakura!" Ino berlari menerjang Sakura yang sudah ingin menjambak rambut Shion, begini-begini sahabatnya ini kan juara karate dan aikido tingkat Sma,

"Lepaskan aku Ino, dia sudah hampir merusak kameraku!" seru Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ino.

"Tidak akan, jangan membuat masalah Sakura, kau tahukan dia ini siapa?!" seru gadis pirang itu, melirik kearah Tenten serta Hinata, kedua gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan segera menjauhkan Shion dari Sakura.

"Sh..Shion-chan, lebih baik segera menjauh dari Sakura, kalau Sakura-chan marah bisa..gawat.." ucap Hinata pelan, Shion yang mendengar itu sebenarnya sedikit kaget. Dia tahu kalau kemampuan Sakura dalam bidang karate itu sangat hebat, bahkan melebihinya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Hinata.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku, Sakura." desis Shion sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

**OoOooooOoOoOoOoOO**

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, barulah Ino berani melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura, Ia menghela napas lega,

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menghajar gadis itu!" seru Sakura kesal, mendelik tajam pada Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas kembali.

"Sakura, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Shion itu bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini kapan pun ia mau~" jelas Ino pelan,

"..." Sakura terdiam, gadis itu mengangguk kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ino, kau tahu kan kalau kamera itu adalah peninggalan _Baasanku_, tadi..tadi..dia hampir saja merusaknya..." Sakura berkata pelan, baik Ino, Tenten, ataupun Hinata mengerti maksud gadis itu. _Baasan_ yang sangat Sakura sayangi pergi ketika ia masih berumur delapan tahun, wanita itu memberikannya sebuah kamera karena dulu Sakura suka sekali mengambil gambar, dan sejak itulah gadis itu selalu membawa kemana-mana kamera berwarna hijau mudanya.

"Aku tahu Sakura, tapi kau harus memikirkan juga _Tousan_ serta _Kaasanmu_," ujar Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk paham, "_Gomenne Minna,_ aku janji tidak akan berbuat ceroboh seperti tadi lagi.." ujarnya kembali.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing,"

"Ah! Pelajaran akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi~" seru Ino, seraya tersenyum kecil pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou Minna_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan sejak pertengkaran itu, selama pelajaran berlangsung. Baik Sakura maupun Shion tak ada yang mau berbicara lebih jauh lagi, keduanya hanya bisa menukar pandangan menusuk satu sama lain, membuat sahabat-sahabat mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

Saking asyiknya melempar tatapan melotot, kedua gadis itu tak sadar kalau pelajaran sudah lama berlangsung dan akhirnya..

**Kring, Kring!**

Suara bel isthirahat mengagetkan keduanya, ternyata perlajaran sudah usai.

"Baik, kalau begitu pelajaran akan dilanjutkan nanti." Ujar Iruka_-sensei_, dan segera berbalik meninggalkan kelas.

"..."

Sakura mendengus kesal, tidak memperdulikan lagi tatapan dari Shion, gadis itu merapikan semua buku-bukunya dengan cepat, Ia ingin menyegarkan pikirannya lagi. Dengan mencari pasangan-pasangan Yaoi di sekitar sekolah ini, siapa tahu ada?

"Lebih baik aku.." belum selesai gadis itu berbicara, dan mengambil kameranya..

"Sakura-chan!" seruan cempreng dari depan kelas membuatnya terkaget-kaget, sontak saja ia menolekan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara itu, wajahnya yang tadi berkerut makin bertambah kesal.

'_Uke-senpai_..' batin gadis itu ketika melihat pemuda pirang jabrik kini tengan melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya, tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu semua hanya akting belaka!

"Mau apa lagi dia," gumamnya kecil, Sakura mencoba tidak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto, Ia yang dulunya bisa langsung melayang senang karena mendengar suara itu, sekarang harus bertahan untuk tidak lari dari suara menyebalkan Naruto. Ironis sekali~

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju bangku Sakura, dan..

"_Nee~ _Sakura-chan, kita makan siang sama-sama yuk?" ajaknya, Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan meja Sakura dengan berjongkok seraya menopang dagunya di meja itu, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan _innocentnya_. Semua gadis yang melihat itu langsung pingsan massal, tapi tidak untuk Sakura..

Gadis itu merengut kesal, mengembungkan pipinya, "Tidak mau!" ujarnya kecil,

Wajah Naruto kini terlihat sedih, "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka makan siang bersamaku, Sakura-chan~" ucapnya dengan nada sedih (dibuat-buat!)

Ingin sekali Sakura mencubit wajah palsu di depannya ini agar semuanya tahu, tapi begitu melihat pandangan menusuk dan heran dari fans-fans Naruto serta sahabatnya...

'_Shit!_ Dia ini benar-benar mencari masalah!' batin gadis itu menahan marah.

"Kau mau kan Sakura-chan? Nanti si _Teme _juga ikut lho~"

**Deg,** sebuah telinga kucing muncul begitu saja dari Sakura, bergerak perlahan begitu mendengar kata Sasuke gadis itu merasa tertarik. Ia memandang Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Kau mau apa _Uke-senpai_?" bisiknya pelan,

Seringaian kecil terlihat di wajah Naruto, "Tidak ada~" ujarnya cepat.

Pikiran Sakura mulai melayang-layang, 'Nanti kalau ikut makan dengannya, moment _exclusive Uke-senpai_ dan Sasuke_-senpai_ akan semakin terlihat, mereka yang saling suap-suapan, Sasuke_-senpai_ yang mengelap nasi yang ada di bibir _Uke-senpai_ dan..Kyaa!' inner Sakura mulai berteriak.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, "Mau!" seruan Sakura membuat Naruto makin menyeringai, sepertinya gadis ini tidak tahu rencananya yang sebenarnya.

"Wuah! Baiklah kalau begitu ayo!" tangan tannya segera menarik gadis merah muda itu dari tempat duduknya, sebelum Sakura sempat mengambil kamera miliknya.

"Eh..tunggu dulu!" tangannya tak bisa menggapai kamera di tasnya itu.

"Kita ini mau makan siang Sakura-chan, bukannya foto-fotoan, Ayo!" seru Naruto menarik gadis itu kembali.

'Sial! Aku kurang cepat mengambil kameraku!' Sakura tahu kalau sekarang Naruto pasti tengah tertawa melihat rencananya gagal seperti ini! Dia terjebak!

Sakura tidak mau kalah, "Kalau tanpa kamera itu aku tidak bisa makan!" serunya kecil.

"Haa~ aku sudah lapar sekali Sakura-chan, ayo ke kantin~" Naruto juga tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak lapar, aku tidak ikut saja ke kantin!"

"Eh~ tidak bisa begitu Sakura-chan, kekasihku yang tercinta harus ikut makan denganku~" dan sukseslah Sakura kalah, tenaga milik Naruto yang ternyata lebih besar darinya kini menarik gadis itu pergi dari kelas.

"Tu..tunggu dulu! Hei!" tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura, Naruto tetap saja menarik gadis itu ke kantin.

Sedangkan semua gadis yang melihat itu.

"..."

"..."

"Kyaa! Aku iri sekali dengannya!"

"Berani-beraninya dia makan bersama Naruto_-senpai_!"

"Sakura Haruno!"

Ino, Tenten, serta Hinata meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, ketiganya saling berpandangan lagi.

"Sepertinya situasi ini tidak begitu baik.." ujar gadis pirang panjang itu pelan.

"I..iya.."

"Ternyata berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah itu benar-benar ide yang buruk.."

Ketiga gadis itu memikirkan kembali tentang rencana foto _exclusive _mereka, sampai akhirnya mereka menghela napas bersamaan,

'Benar-benar buruk~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantin~**

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, gadis merah muda itu sudah berdiri di kantin sekarang, berada di samping orang yang sangat menyebalkan baginya, di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini!

"Sakura-chan, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura, gadis itu mendengus dan berpura-pura tidak dengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai, di tengah kerumunan seperti ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menunjukkan sifat aslinya, Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjahili gadis gulali di sampingnya kini.

"Kau tidak mau makan? _Baka_ Sakura?" tanya Naruto kembali, suaranya kini sudah berubah berat lagi. Sakura makin kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya kencang,

"Moodku hilang makan bersamamu _Uke-senpai_."

"Hoo~ baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan peduli lagi kalau kau tidak bisa keluar dari kerumunan ini~" ujar pemuda itu pelan.

**Glek,** kuping Sakura bergerak pelan, "A..apa maksudmu?!" gadis itu berteriak kecil, tapi masih tidak mau menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto makin menyeringai, sepertinya umpannya sudah terpancing~

"Keluar dari sini butuh tenaga lho, kalau kau tidak memesan makanan, aku tidak akan membantumu~" jawabnya cepat.

"..." Sakura terdiam.

"A..aku tidak takut! Lagipula dengan kemampuan.."

"Karatemu maksudnya,"

"Eh? Darimana kau.."

"Itu tidak akan berguna di sini, _Baka _Sakura, menjatuhkan lawan-lawanmu di tempat kerumunan seperti ini, mustahil~"

"..."

"Ugh! Baik, baik, Aku pesan _katsudon_! Puas!" dengan kesal ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya melihat pemuda menyebalkan itu, sebelum...

"Minggir!"

"Bibi aku pesan _Takoyaki_!" seorang pemuda dengan tubuh besar menghimpit tubuh Sakura yang lebih kecil darinya, membuat gadis itu menahan napas tanpa sadar,

'Sesak!' batinnya.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu mendengus kembali, memutar bola matanya sekilas, "Tuh~ kan apa yang kubilang~"

Sakura merengut kesal, ingin ia menerjang _Senpai _menyebalkanya itu tapi ia tidak bisa, harus ia akui ternyata kekuatan karatenya tidak berguna di tempat seperti ini, sementara badannya harus terhimpit di antara tubuh-tubuh yang lebih besar darinya.

"..."

'Hiks, _Kami-sama_, napasku sesak..' Sakura menangis dalam hati, Ia sudah pasrah...

"Makanya kalau jadi perempuan jangan sok kuat~" suara Naruto membangunkan Sakura kembali, tangan tan kekar milik pemuda itu menariknya dengan lembut dari himpitan maut pemuda besar tadi, dan...

**Bruk,** badan gadis itu mendarat sukses di dada bidang milik _Uke-senpainya_, membuat rasa sesaknya tadi perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"_Uke-senpai_..." mata Emeraldnya menatap tak percaya pada Naruto,

'Jangan-jangan dia menolongku karena..' belum selesai melanjutkan khayalannya..

_Senpainya_ itu masih menyeringai, "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku menolongmu karena tidak ingin orang yang membawa makananku nanti pingsan. Itu saja!"

**Kretek,** rasa kagum Sakura menghilang dalam sekejap begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya. Sesaknya berangsur-angsur menghilang, tangannya perlahan mengepal kesal.

'Jadi dia mengajakku kemari hanya untuk menjadi pembantunya! Sial!' innernya kembali berteriak.

Kekesalan Sakura yang semakin diujung langsung saja membuat gadis merah muda itu...

**Gyutt!** Mencubit pipi Naruto dengan kencang, "Rasakan kau, _Uke-senpai!_" serunya kecil.

"Haa! _I..ittai! Baka Sakura_!" Naruto berusaha keras menaha volume suaranya.

"Aku..aku..."

"Sudah salah menilaimu tadi!"

Ya, mulai hari ini Sakura berjanji tidak akan kagum ataupun percaya dengan perbuatan _Senpainya_ ini lagi!

Tidak akan!

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A /N :**

Mushi apdet lagi, nah di cerita ini kalian semua udah tahu kan kalau perubahan sikap Naruto di chap kemarin hanya aktingnya saja, nyahaha XD banyak yang protes ke Mushi soalnya, XD disini sifat Naruto tetep devil kok, tapi nggak terlalu devil juga, (lho?) maksudnya ada sisi baiknya lah, walaupun hanya secuil~ hehe XD

Makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk **meriview, mem fav, mem follow** cerita ini! XD

**BIG THANKS TOO :**

**Idha uhuuhu****, ****Naru-kun93****, ****3Blades****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****Namikaze Sholkhan****, Nagasaki, Archiles, Guest****, ****Black, Cindy elhy, ****OhhunnyEKA****, Soputan, Misca****, ****Dewa perang, ****andypraze****, Zack, yuzuru, Ns****, ****ghinapink****, ****lievin65****, ****Matryoshka04****, ****Trio Riuricky****, ****kiria-nekatbikinfic****, ****bohdong palacio****, ****samsulae29****, ****andypraze****, ****spring field sakura****, ****elfarizy****, ****BlackRose783****, clone, Me, ****Princess NaSa****, ****Klay Asther****, and all silents readers XD**

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
